


Suspense

by Shire55



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M, p/c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-21
Updated: 2011-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-27 16:30:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/297822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shire55/pseuds/Shire55





	Suspense

Suspense.  
Captain Jean-Luc Picard was not a happy man. As he strode briskly  
through the corridors of his great ship, he fumed at the stupidity  
of the junior officers he'd just reprimanded. A still had been  
discovered in the lower decks. The lieutenant (junior grade) and  
the ensigns involved had endured his wrath, whilst shaking in  
their boots. The senior officer would be demoted, the ensigns  
would have a reprimand appear on their permanent record. He was  
not used to this sort of thing occurring on his ship and it irked  
him no end that it had happened.  
His quick stride brought him to his cabin and he entered, a scowl  
fixed on his handsome face.  
Beverly looked up from her sewing, a smile dying on her lips.  
Seeing his anger, she placed her needlework on the low table and  
rose to greet him.  
"What's wrong Jean-Luc?"  
He shook his head brusquely and strode to the sideboard, where  
he removed a bottle of Saurian brandy. Uncorking the container,  
he poured a liberal amount into a tumbler and swallowed it in  
one gulp. He then placed the glass on the sideboard and lowered  
his head.  
Beverly, by now worried, moved closer to him and ran her hand  
over his tense shoulder.  
"Come on, tell mewhat's wrong?"  
He sighed and poured another drink for himself and one for his  
lover.  
"I just demoted Lieutenant Davis and severely reprimanded  
five ensigns. They had a still brewing down on deck 22. Idiots!"  
Behind his back Beverly smiled.  
"Oh. Who found them?"  
"I did! I went down there to check the storage of my last  
two crates of wine and heard them whispering. They didn't even  
have a lookout!"  
He turned to Beverly, a rueful grin appearing on his face.  
"You should've seen their faces. Of all the people to catch  
them"  
"They must've been terrified!"  
The grin disappeared, replaced by the forbidding scowl.  
"Yes well, so they should be! The last thing we want is to  
have an accident caused by an intoxicated officer. Fools! What  
were they thinking?!"  
Seeing that he wasn't going to relax any time soon, Beverly took  
the now empty glass out of his grip and put it down. She then  
placed her hands on his chest, rubbing softly.  
"Jean-Luc, you're very tense. Why don't you go and shower  
and I'll prepare something to help you unwind."  
His eyebrow rose as he looked speculatively at his stunning companion.  
Tilting his head slightly, he sighed and nodded. Wordlessly he  
turned and made his way to his bedroom, disrobing as he went.

 

 

When he emerged from the shower he was less tense, but still  
somewhat angry. He stopped in his tracks as he entered his bedroom  
again.  
The lights had been lowered, the only illumination coming from  
the soft glow of several candles placed around the bed. Beverly  
was stood near the bed, dressed in nothing more than a sheer silk  
robe, undone and exposing tantalizing glimpses of her beautiful  
naked body.  
She gave a classic 'come here' gesture with her fingers and Jean-Luc's  
feet took him to her without conscious thought.  
He was clad in a white bath towel and it took but a flick of her  
wrist to divest him of it. He reached inside her robe and cupped  
a breast, his erection already rising between them.  
Beverly reached down and picked up a strip of black cloth and  
gently tied it around his head, covering his eyes.  
"Beverly?"  
"Shh, no talking. I'm going to help you get rid of all that  
tension. Now, lie down on the bed, face up."  
He did as she asked, a new tension filling his well-muscled, lean  
body.  
She knelt on the bed beside him and gently ran her fingers down  
his body, swirling her fingers through the hair of his torso.  
He sighed and shifted, settling onto the pillows, making an effort  
to relax and trust his partner.  
Her hands left him and he waited patiently, but gasped audibly  
as the first droplets of hot wax landed on his nipples. Before  
he could react any further, the sensation of heat was replaced  
with the gelid coldness of an ice cube. Beverly made slow circles  
of his puckered, flat nipples, occasionally passing the ice over  
the hard central nub.  
His hands gripped the bed covers as he flexed his body, his senses  
becoming attuned.  
With his eyes covered, he relied on touch and hearing to transfer  
information.  
Suddenly the ice was gone and Beverly's gentle hands were back  
drifting down past his quivering stomach towards his hardening  
penis. He tensed, awaiting the first delicious touch, but her  
hands vanished. He waited and couldn't suppress a moan when the  
ice circled his navel. Just as he was becoming accustomed to the  
frigid sensation, the ice was transformed into fire as more wax  
fell on the chilled flesh.  
His erection twitched and grew. He thought she would continue  
her downward trend, but was surprised when the heat of the wax  
trailed down his right arm, from the bicep to the inner wrist.  
Before he could process that information, ice ran slowly up his  
left arm, causing an involuntary shiver. Next, hot wax splashed  
into his left palm and ice cradled in the right.  
Then they were gone and he waited.  
He felt the bed shift under her weight.  
He was not prepared to feel the ice slide up his foot, or the  
heat of the wax splatter on the other foot. By now his turgid  
penis was throbbing visibly and he flexed his body again, trying  
to gain some relief.  
As he was ordering his thoughts, hot wax dribbled up his thigh,  
around the tip of his erection, lying over his hip, and down the  
other leg to his knee. As the last drop fell, the ice was applied  
to the bottom of his scrotum. His breath hissed through his teeth  
as he arched his back. The cool air of the room passed over his  
super-sensitive skin, adding to his desire.  
Beverly circled the ice gently around each testicle, placing the  
cube under each and lifting them gently. He then felt her hand  
touch his penis for the first time. She lifted him and placed  
him so that he lay in the center of his belly. Then the ice slowly  
crawled up the length of his shaft and lingered under the glans,  
pressing so that the cold melting water dribbled down each side.  
He groaned seductively and gently thrust his hips, but cried out  
as the ice was replaced with the hot wax. Beverly held the candle  
higher so as to not burn him and he twisted on the bed and grabbed  
hands full of the covers.  
"Oh GodBeverly"  
Abruptly the ice was back, swirling over the head and up and down  
the shaft.  
He was reaching the limit of his endurance and Beverly's own desire  
was peaking. With a last caress with the ice, she shook of her  
robe and straddled him. Reaching forward, she slipped off his  
blindfold and as she re-settled, she lifted his erection and took  
him inside her, gasping at the sensation of the cold tip as it  
infiltrated her hot depths.  
His hands immediately went to her breasts, moulding and cupping  
them, his thumbs brushing over her tight nipples repeatedly.  
She leaned forward until he could reach her breasts with his mouth  
and groaned his name when he took a nipple in his mouth. One hand  
continued its work on her breast while the other drifted down  
to where they were joined. He stroked her gently, parting the  
lips and wetting his fingers around the girth of his own shaft.  
Swapping his mouth to the other breast, he nipped her gently as  
his slick thumb gently swiped her swollen clitoris. She jerked  
and ground her hips to his, the rough hair adding to her pleasure.  
She lifted her upper body up and disengaged his mouth. Looking  
down at him hungrily, she descended and kissed him passionately,  
stealing his breath and making him light-headed. With both hands,  
he entangled his fingers in her glorious red hair and returned  
the kiss with fervor and, at the same time, thrust up into her.  
She broke the kiss and gripped his shoulders, her head lolling  
back on her neck.  
He looked up at her and was amazed at how sensual she was, this  
firey woman who had stolen his heart so long ago.  
His hands stroked down her sides and settled on her hips, gripping  
her lightly. With a little encouragement, she started to lift  
to a rhythm as he stretched out his legs and clenched his body  
to meet her.  
It was slow at first, each reveling in the sensations, not wanting  
it to ever end. Every so often, he would reach up and squeeze  
her nipples in time with their thrusts, making her groan and gasp.  
He lightly ran his fingers down her abdomen making her quiver,  
the pulses travelling directly to his engorged penis as he pushed  
in and out of her.  
She arched her back and twisted from side to side, gyrating sensuously.  
He showed his appreciation by thrusting harder and faster, one  
hand going to her breast, the other to her throbbing clitoris,  
brushing over it in time with the movement of their hips.  
Her nails drew beads of blood on his shoulders as they dug into  
his bulging muscles, his head arched back on his neck, his mouth  
wide open.  
She felt the onrushing wave of her climax. With a cry of triumph,  
she ground her hips to his and gyrated again as the incredible  
uplift of her orgasm increased as he gripped her waist and continued  
to thrust hard.  
It was his undoing. As her internal muscles rhythmically clenched  
him, his own release washed over him. Starting in his groin, it  
flashed out through his body then crashed back into his genitals  
as he pumped his semen into her. He roared her name, and then  
choked back a sob as the sensations overwhelmed him.  
She collapsed onto him and they lay trembling in each other's  
arms as the aftershocks passed through them.  
Slowly their breathing calmed, their hearts slowed and they were  
able to take stock of themselves.  
"Oh God Beverlythat wasthat wasfantastic.  
How did youwhen did you?"  
"Shh my love. Just enjoy it and leave me to my secrets."  
He sighed contentedly and hugged her to him. After a short time  
he whispered in her ear,  
"There's one thing Beverlyare you going to help me  
get the wax out of my body hair?"  
"Shut up Jean-Luc and go to sleep."


End file.
